


【3233】出其不意的吻

by varinlaice



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varinlaice/pseuds/varinlaice
Relationships: Eugeo/Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito
Kudos: 16





	【3233】出其不意的吻

桐人真的是怎麼也沒想到，自己居然會有和尤吉歐一起在寢室喝茶的一天。

先不論他一閒下來不是跑到最上層就是到修練場練習劍術，光看他平常對自己多冷淡又經常無視自己，已經可以不用做那種無意義的幻想了。也搞不懂他對自己這麼沒興趣為甚麼不向最高司祭請求換成單人間——但先把那擱到一邊。

藍薔薇騎士一如既往地比桐人更晚回到兩人共用的起居室，瞥了坐在沙發上喝著咖啡爾茶的黑髮騎士一眼後竟然沒有直接回到自己的寢室，而是坐到他身旁拿起茶壺給自己也倒了一杯熱茶，將茶杯送到嘴邊抿了一口漆黑的液體，形狀好看的眉隨即蹩起。

「......有沒有牛奶？」

「......蛤？」

沒想到威風凜凜的騎士大人居然應付不來咖啡爾茶的苦味——桐人邊在心裡為找到自己比較優越的地方沾沾自喜邊去找他要的牛奶，最後卻只找到剩下半罐的砂糖，回來放到茶几上推到對方面前。

只見對方直接勺了兩大匙砂糖倒進茶中——桐人不敢想像他這兩匙價值多少席亞——然後攪拌均勻又喝了一口。也許是終於對味道感到滿意，尤吉歐放下了勺子，翹起腿、閉上眼又再沉默下來品嚐咖啡爾茶。

於是一陣沉默過後，桐人就得出了最初的感想。

如果是想打好關係的話那大可不必，兩人的關係是出了名的差，幾乎每個在中央聖堂生活的人都看過他們拌嘴；看他的樣子倒也不像是單純想喝茶，自己之前也在起居室喝過幾次茶，他每次回來時都是直接無視自己往寢室去。

越想越不明白的黑髮騎士悄悄觀察起了另一位騎士的一舉一動。明明長著一張毫無死角的臉卻幾乎沒有表情，性格也莫名地孤僻難搞，即便如此戰鬥時俐落的身姿還是不可置否的帥氣。別說是修女了，就連自己也偶爾會被他王子殿下般的長相撥動心弦。

就連側臉也這麼好看，真的太過分了吧？黑髮騎士看著身旁人棱角分明的側顏，思索一下後帶些惡作劇意味地決定在其上落下一吻。

悄然靠近他的臉頰，就在嘴唇即將觸碰到白皙的肌膚時，自己的臉卻突然被一下掐住。桐人還沒來得及抱怨對方讓自己發出怪聲唇便已被堵住，雖然馬上想要逃離但腰也隨即被摟住，只要試圖掙扎就會被摟得更緊，只能抿緊雙唇抗拒他想要把嘴唇撬開的舌作為最後抵抗。

「不是想親我嗎？」

黑髮騎士想要反駁卻被乘虛而入，微張的嘴唇被粗暴地頂開，靈活的舌尖掃過每一顆貝齒，由於緊張而下意識屏住呼吸而漸漸開始缺氧。

感覺懷裡人逐漸沒了反抗的力氣，尤吉歐轉換角度把舌探進更深入的地方，舌面掠過敏感的上顎，聽見對方帶著鼻音的驚呼而哼笑一聲，接著挑起他同樣炙熱的舌纏綿起來。

只要輕咬吸吮無處可逃的軟舌他便會舒服地哼哼出聲，發現了桐人這個有趣的反應的青藍騎士壞心眼地就這麼調戲對方，直到他又再敲著胸膛在自己身下掙扎起來才放開他的唇。

平日輕浮的33號騎士正躺在自己身下紊亂地呼吸著，微張的雙唇被蹂躪得有些紅腫，不僅是雙頰，就連眼角也染上一抹緋紅；絲綢般順滑的黑髮散落在沙發上，漆黑的眸裡噙淚折射出的光芒宛如夜空中閃耀的星辰。見對方這副誘惑的模樣，除了滿足感還有別種異樣的感情湧上心頭，默默將那種感情壓回心底的尤吉歐伸手拭去從身下人嘴角流下的涎液，看到他像受驚的小動物般嚇得渾身一顫又不禁勾唇。

「滿意了嗎，『桐人』？」

名字在這種狀況下被呼喚誰受得了啊！！

黑髮騎士決定伸手遮住發燙的臉頰，並將對方那個讓人心跳加速的微笑隔絕在視野之外。


End file.
